<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Drama What If? by EarthmanNoEarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931660">Total Drama What If?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth'>EarthmanNoEarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of What If? stories centering on what would happen if Total Drama stories went a bit differently. Ideas are allowed and will be credited if used.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What if Beth Answered the Question? (WT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth’s mind was racing. She was literal seconds away from a second chance at winning a million dollars. All she had to do was answer the question. What was Duncan’s band’s name? “Well?” Blainely asked, glaring down at her. </p><p>It clicked, “Der Schnitzel Kickers!” she yelled, causing Blainely to breathe a sigh of relief. Geoff stepped forward with a crown and placed it on Beth’s head. “Returning to the Total Drama World Tour is…...Beth!”<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen<br/>
-Contestants: Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Alejandro, Heather, Beth</p><p>The cast’s next challenge took place at Niagara Falls. Upon arriving in their swan boats, Chris unveiled Beth, who sang a song entitled “Beth-a-rific”. Though not overjoyed by her arrival, they considered her a much preferable alternative to some of the other prospects. Beth ended up being paired with Owen for the marriage challenge. Getting her dress easily, she quickly took the lead. Though Owen wasn’t exactly the brightest when it came to the interview portion of the tightrope challenge, Beth managed to get all the questions right and won immunity for the two of them. That evening, Cody approached Beth and Owen and asked for a favor. He wanted Sierra gone, and had gotten Heather and Courtney to agree to help him. Feeling bad for the geek, Beth agreed to help him out, and Owen followed. Sierra was thrown off the plane that night, begging to know why they got rid of her.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra<br/>
-Contestants: Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Alejandro, Heather, Beth</p><p>Next up on the tour was China. Beth managed to get the cart, but soon realized that she would need someone to pull it. She turned to Owen, who had been left with the wooden sandals, and the fat boy happily obliged. Though they certainly weren’t first in the race, the two avoided last place. Due to coming in last, Courtney was automatically disqualified from the second part. Said second part was a five course eating challenge. First up was donkey meat, which Cody refused to eat after having bonded with his donkey Ace. Beth next had troubles stomaching the live mealworms and finished last. Heather managed to finish her deep fried bat before Duncan, getting him booted. It was at that point that Heather noticed something. Alejandro never seemed to be chewing anything, while Courtney was. To prevent her from cheating to save Alejandro, Chris made her wear a dragon mask. Faced with raw starfish on a skewer, Alejandro vomited. It came down to Heather and Owen eating some strange dish of tentacles and eyeballs. Owen easily schooled Heather and won immunity. Thanking them for helping him with Sierra, Cody formed an official alliance with Beth and Owen. Meanwhile, Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan agreed that either Beth or Cody needed to go. Deciding that Beth had fewer allies, they targeted the geek. At the elimination ceremony, the results were a 3-3 tie between Alejandro and Cody, with Courtney having voted for Heather. Instead of a tiebreaker, Chris simply got rid of both of the boys at once.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro/Cody<br/>
-Final Five: Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Beth</p><p>The final five challenge brought them to the Serengeti for an African safari. First, though, they would play a game called “Sock-et to Me”. Heather won, getting six tranquilizer balls for the hunt. Beth came in second and got three. Courtney was third and got three, and Owen and Duncan each got one. The safari began and their prey, a feral Ezekiel, was released. However, things quickly went wrong when Heather, Courtney, Duncan, and Beth got in a fight. All were hit by at least one tranquilizer ball and ended up slowly losing feeling in their limbs. Owen, the only one still conscious, managed to catch Ezekiel and once again won the challenge. Heather and Duncan, though not on the best of terms, agreed to try to get rid of Courtney. Unfortunately, Courtney got to Owen and Beth and convinced them to target someone else. In a somewhat shocking twist, Duncan was booted that night 3-2.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro/Cody, Duncan<br/>
-Final Four: Owen, Courtney, Heather, Beth</p><p>After a fun romp in the Easter Islands, the final four headed to Drumheller. The first part of the challenge was a dino building contest using some artificial fossils and craft supplies from the cargo hold. Heather made a sparkly dinosaur that also somewhat resembled Alejandro. Courtney recreated a triceratops skeleton. Beth went strategic and made one that sucked up to Chris, and Owen made a giant chicken skeleton. All three of the others chose Heather’s giving her the advantage of a post digger. As the one Heather chose, Owen got a prospector’s kit. Since he liked it more than Courtney’s, Chris gave Beth a bucket and trowel. The second part of the challenge was a search for buried oil barrels. While wandering the wilderness, Heather became wedged between a rock and a hole. She begged Courtney, the only person around, to free her and the two bonded over their attraction towards Alejandro and hatred for Gwen. They agreed to vote for Owen, who had dominated the recent challenges. Thanks to her post digger, Heather pushes her and Courtney to first and second place respectively, with Heather winning immunity. That night’s elimination was a throwback to the classic campfire ceremony. Courtney was expecting a tiebreaker and was surprised when Owen was given his marshmallow with no issues. However, in his excited rush to Chris to retrieve the treat, Owen accidentally dislodged one of the embers from the campfire. It hit one of the barrels and combusted it, leading to a chain reaction that ended in the plane exploding. Sent into a rage, Chris automatically eliminated Owen. Even though she had been saved, Courtney realized that Heather had still betrayed her and got even angrier than usual.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro/Cody, Duncan, Owen<br/>
-Final Three: Courtney, Heather, Beth</p><p>Left without a plane, Chris cancelled his previously planned Mexico City semifinal and replaced it with a race to their final destination-Hawaii. Heather found an animal trick picking up the critters from the plane and hid in it, while Courtney found train tracks and eventually a train station. Beth, on the other hand, had less luck. Owen was injured in the plane explosion and found a wheelchair to ride around in. With a bit of quick engineering, he and Beth turned the chair into a semi-functional hot air balloon. Meanwhile, Heather’s truck was loaded into the train Courtney got on. Heather discovered Ezekiel in the train car and managed to get him to help her out. A storm rolled in, nearly knocking Beth and Owen out of the sky. Heather and Courtney discovered each other and got in a sword fight using blades they conveniently found on the train. The fight moved to the roof of the train in the rain, and Courtney fell off the slick surface when the queen bee sent Ezekiel after her. However, she found a horse and used her CIT experience to ride it after the train. The hot air balloon crashed, but Beth found a fireworks stand owned by a Total Drama fan and used some free pyrotechnics to launch them to the boat dock. Heather and Courtney soon arrived, and the three set off in their boats. Seeing that Beth was in first, Courtney boarded her boat and threw her it, commandeering it. Heather and Courtney arrived in Hawaii first, becoming the Total Drama World Tour finalists.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro/Cody, Duncan, Owen, Beth<br/>
-Finalists: Courtney, Heather</p><p>The final challenge was a grueling one. The final duo would fashion mannequins if their opponents, bring them up the volcano, and throw them in. Heather and Courtney quickly put the dolls together and started up the volcano, with Courtney swearing revenge for Heather’s betrayal. And what happened after that, well that’s up to you.<br/>
-Winner: Heather/Courtney</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What if Duncan Quit to Save Gwen? (TDA)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knowing that Gwen is bound to be eliminated after the prison movie challenge, Duncan volunteers himself to save her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan felt bad. Not only had Gwen’s boyfriend gone off the deep end and broken up with her, but her team had turned against her for something that was Justin’s fault. For some odd reason, he felt what she felt. He had felt betrayal and heartbreak when Harold voted Courtney off in Island. The anger had driven him crazy for so long. It was time to stop being angry. “Wait, take me instead!” he called to Chef Hafchet. </p><p>“Seriously?” the Chef scoffed. </p><p>“Yes. It’s time to do what’s right,” he said that, even though he had no idea if it was right or not. Chef dropped Gwen and picked the delinquent up instead. “Remember me!” he yelled as the limo drove off, throwing his pocket knife for Gwen to get. Unfortunately for Gwen, Duncan’s sacrifice had only made the Gaffers angrier. They were now down one of their strongest players and it was Gwen’s fault. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, DJ, Heather, LeShawna, Harold<br/>-Killer Grips: Izzy, Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>The next episode was a hospital themed thriller. The Gaffers were disappointed to find out it was a reward challenge, but fought hard nonetheless when they found out what the reward was-a visit with a friend from home. Ultimately, DJ and LeShawna saw through the disease as a fake and won the challenge for the Gaffers. The hard part was choosing who got the reward. DJ was desperate for it, begging to be able to talk to his momma, for whatever reason. However, thanks to Gwen’s support and a burst of tears, LeShawna was chosen for the reward. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, DJ, Heather, LeShawna, Harold<br/>-Killer Grips: Izzy, Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>Chris terrified the contestants with a horror movie themed challenge. DJ and Beth volunteered to be the killers in the first part. Since DJ was an unconvincing murderer and Beth at least had the element of surprise, it seemed like the Grips were a shoe-in for victory. For some unknown reason though, Chef stood in for DJ in the final part and scared the pants off Harold and Heather, netting the Gaffers the challenge. In the second part, the Gaffers had to try to scare the Grips out of the crafts services tent. Unfortunately, nothing they did worked. Lindsey saw through the soccer ball ghost, the ketchup blood, and the fireball Gwen created with an air freshener and a lighter from the makeup booth. The Gaffers won the challenge, and three of them were determined to vote out Gwen. DJ, however, had other plans. He had been in a secret alliance with Chef, which had been driving him into deeper and deeper guilt. Unable to deal with it anymore, he quit. Heather was furious with him for denying them the chance to boot Gwen, and swore he’d regret it. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Harold<br/>-Killer Grips: Izzy, Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>Up next was a reward challenge based around the disaster movie. The first part was a disaster obstacle course that went wrong when Chef’s manifesto hit Owen in the face and broke his jaw. Owen was carted off to the hospital, and Chris quickly moved on to the second part. The teams were placed in separate rooms that were slowly flooding with water and told to escape. Unfortunately, neither team was able to crack the combination lock in time and the eight were forced to fight the flood. Thinking quickly, Gwen used several straws Harold had with him to make a breathing apparatus and rightfully assumed a scrap of paper Heather was the combination. Using the homemade scuba, Gwen swam to the bottom and opened the hatch, releasing the water and the teams. The Gaffers got some a chip and soda party as a reward, and Owen was allowed to take part in exchange for not pursuing a lawsuit due to his injury. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Harold<br/>-Killer Grips: Izzy, Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>It was time to go to war. For an advantage in the second part of the war movie challenge, the teams had to use paint bombs to create a controlled and creative explosion. Harold put his experience from Paint Bomb Steve’s Paint Bomb Camp to use and, with some help from Gwen, created a Mona Lisa using the paint bombs. After comparing it to Izzy’s completely paint covered building, Chris declared the Gaffers the winners. They were given a Trunk of Mysteries to protect while the Grips came to try to get it. The Gaffers found a good hiding spot, but it quickly unraveled. Owen has been provided with some fruit and bran smoothies to aid him through a spell of constipation he had been having. He refused to drink it, however, and Leshawna had taken them instead. It was quickly catching up to her and she started getting very gassy. This gave away their position and the Grips invaded, capturing the trunk and winning the challenge. That night Gwen was certain she was going home. In a last ditch attempt, she went to talk to Leshawna and Harold. Moved by her pleas and remembering her actions in the disaster movie challenge, they agreed to change their votes to Heather. Heather was escorted to the limo that night, begging to know what she did wrong. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, Harold<br/>-Killer Grips: Izzy, Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>While the others were distracted at breakfast, Chef abducted Owen and Leshawna and locked them in bank vaults. The teams had to find their missing teammates and rescue them from the vaults. Gwen, used to picking locks from times with a rougher crowd, managed to quickly free LeShawna and the power trio cast off. The Grips, on the other hand, had some issues. Izzy/E-Scope/Explosivo was growing more and more unhinged. Her constant interruption and difficult behavior made it difficult for Beth to pick the lock with her hair clip. They managed to get Owen out, but Justin secretly shoved Izzy in the vault so they wouldn’t have to keep dealing with her. Both teams made it to the bank at the same time and encountered Courtney, who was playing the bank teller. After a successful lawsuit, she had been allowed back on the show and got to choose who to give first prize to. Believing that Duncan had been cheating on her with Gwen, she gave it to the Grips. Chris revealed that the Gaffers got second place-Courtney on their team. Finally they had to race to the finish line in a go-cart they built. Using the engine they got as their prize, the Grips came close to winning until Izzy came flying out on a trash can saucer and crashed into them. The Gaffers managed to sail by and win. The elimination was an easy one and Izzy was booted. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney<br/>-Killer Grips: Justin, Lindsey, Owen, Beth</p><p>After a caveman movie challenge with a barbecue dinner reward, it was time for the sports movie challenge. Chef organized an intense obstacle course to seed them into the different challenges. First up we’re bottom seeds Harold and Lindsay in marshmallow boxing. Lindsay knocked Harold out easily, but didn’t use slow motion and was docked so many points that Harold won anyways. Next up were Gwen and Beth in badminton. It was an even match until Gwen brought up Beth’s boyfriend Brady, distracting the hick girl long enough to beat her. Second seeds Courtney and Justin dukes it out in ball pit wrestling. Courtney nearly won, but Justin jabbed her in the eyes and managed to overtake her and win the match. It came down to a slam dunk basketball match between LeShawna and Owen. LeShawna made an impressive dunk, bouncing it off of Justin’s face and giving him a black eye. Owen prepared to do something bigger and better, but tripped and sent the ball flying. The Grips list the match and the Gaffers won the challenge. Justin made Owen a deal-Justin would vote for Beth in exchange for Owen forming an alliance with them. There was a 2-2 vote that night between Owen and Beth. Chris announced a tiebreaker: whoever kept the most soccer balls kicked by Chef out of the net would win. Owen’s large frame easily deflected the balls and Beth was sent home. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth<br/>-Screaming Gaffers: Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney<br/>-Killer Grips: Justin, Lindsey, Owen</p><p>The teams were merged. As a bit of a warm-up, they would start off with a spy movie reward challenge. For the first part, they were taken to a tower. Inside the tower was a laser maze with a special reward in the middle and a countdown clock. The contestant who got the bag containing the reward would get an advantage in the second part. Lindsey was a talented gymnast and managed to get the reward, which turned out to be a grappling hook. Courtney took it and used it to make a zip line out of the building as the clock ticked down. Everyone made it out except Owen, who got stuck in the window. The bomb turned out to be a stink bomb, and Owen was sent to the showers. The reward was a pair of clippers. The second part of the challenge was defusing stink bombs. Remembering a similar scene from an action movie, Gwen figured out the sequence of wires to cut and used Lindsay’s clippers to do it, winning the challenge. She got a trip to a cheese factory and could choose someone to go with her. Knowing that she was on bad terms with her, she chose Courtney in the hopes of being able to clear things up. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth<br/>-Final 7: Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney, Justin, Lindsey, Owen</p><p>Having spent time at the cheese factory together, Gwen and Courtney cleared up their issues and managed to become friends. It was time for a superhero movie challenge. All the contestants were tasked with creating superhero personas, and the best persona would get an advantage in the second half. Harold became Captain Alberta, a bean powered superhero who could fly. LeShawna took the guise of Super Aqua Chick, who had water powers. Justin turned into Aquaboy, a blatant copy. Gwen became the metal music powered superhero Rockout. Owen invented the Human Bowling Ball, who could run into things hard. Courtney became the Human Cricket, and used metal sheets to give her a sound based superpower. Unfortunately, Chris gave the victory to Lindsay-who simply made a Wonder Woman costume. The next section was a superhero obstacle course, where they had to rescue a bag of flour from a burning building and cross an electric cable while Chef threw bowling balls at them. Fastest time wins. Despite a fifteen second advantage, Lindsey lost. Ultimately Courtney’s athleticism managed to win her the immunity. Justin, Owen, and Lindsey teamed up to try to take down LeShawna, who was shaping into a formidable opponent. Unfortunately, the four Gaffers targeted Owen, who was not only popular but won the first season. Thanking everyone for their time, Owen went home. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Owen<br/>-Final 6: Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney, Justin, Lindsey</p><p>Magic covered the film lot for the fairy tale movie. As her foot fit perfectly, Gwen was declared the Princess. The other five took costumes. Courtney became the Sleeping Beauty, Lindsey the Ugly Stepsister, Harold the eighth dwarf, LeShawna as Little Red Riding Hood, and Justin the Frog Prince. It was a challenge in three acts. First the five non-princesses had to cross a bridge guarded by Chef the Troll. Lindsey was easily knocked off and Harold tripped over his own feet and went plummeting. LeShawna, Courtney, and Justin qualified for the second part. A mechanical dragon guarded the tower where Gwen the Princess stood. Wanting Courtney to win, she shouted down advice on how to dodge the dragon’s attack. LeShawna was stomped by the dragon and Justin went plummeting from the ladder. Courtney made it to the top and Chris announced the third part of the challenge. Gwen and Courtney would have to sword fight for immunity. Knowing her odds were bad and not wanting to risk losing out on immunity, Gwen quickly pushed Courtney off the tower to be caught by the dragon, and won immunity. Justin approached Gwen and Courtney that night. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get enough votes for LeShawna or Courtney, he decided to target Harold for elimination. The two girls agreed to help him out. In a 4-2 vote, Harold was sent home. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Owen, Harold<br/>-Final 5: Gwen, LeShawna, Courtney, Justin, Lindsey</p><p>In a fun twist, Chris brought Owen back to compete. Though none of the contestants knew, Owen was secretly there to stir up drama. Before the challenge started, he dropped a forged list on the ground that was supposedly written by Courtney. It depicted her getting rid of the others, including Gwen, and going to the finals with Lindsey so she can win easily. Gwen discovered the list and became furious. Though Courtney denied making the list, Gwen did not believe her. It was time for the rock and roll movie challenge. First up was a red carpet challenge. Courtney skillfully avoided the paparazzi and blew past the bodyguard. Gwen and LeShawna did average, but not extremely well. Justin played up to the cameras, and even did some poses. Owen humiliated himself and wrecked some of the cardboard cutouts in a freak accident. Lindsey won, having expertly pulled off the red carpet. She received an extra thirty seconds in the second part. In the second part, they had to wreck a hotel room. The contestant that wrecked it the most would win. Knowing that Gwen was against her, Courtney utterly wrecked the room and managed to win immunity. Fearing what would happen if Gwen and LeShawna voted together against her, Courtney turned to Justin and Lindsey to get the city girl eliminated. She reasoned that she could still make it up to Gwen if given the chance. LeShawna went home confused and Gwen faced Courtney furious. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Owen (returns), Harold, LeShawna <br/>-Final 5: Gwen, Courtney, Justin, Lindsey, Owen</p><p>The year was 2008, and the final five were going to space. Prior to their space movie challenge, the five remaining received gifts from home. Courtney got a picture of a debate she won, Lindsey got a tub of lip gloss, Justin got a sapphire encrusted hand mirror, Gwen got a set of black press-on nails, and Owen received an award he received for his honesty. Feeling bad about what he did to Gwen and Courtney (and LeShawna) he started considering his role as a mole. To get into a mood, they had to spend the night in a space flight simulator. Pressed by Chris to cause drama, Owen threw the tub of lip gloss at the window, sending it flying out and breaking the window. Justin thought quickly and held his mirror against the window to seal it, with Gwen using her press-on nails to stick it in place. Owen’s honesty award went flying out the window, making him feel even worse. All warmed up, their challenge was to see who can last longest in a special machine called the vomit comet. Lindsey and Justin didn’t last long, and Courtney made the mistake of volunteering to go third to see what it is first. Owen easily beats the previous three. Last up is Gwen. Knowing she’s doomed if she loses, Gwen tries her hardest and manages to last just longer, winning immunity. Unable to handle it, Owen organizes his own elimination. As he leaves, he tells Gwen and Courtney that he planted the fake game plan. Realizing their mistakes, Gwen and Courtney forgive each other for what they’ve done. <br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Owen (returns), Harold, LeShawna, Owen<br/>-Final 4: Gwen, Courtney, Justin, Lindsey</p><p>Chris announced that the semifinal challenge would be a double elimination. The loser would be automatically eliminated, and the winner would get to choose who goes to the finale with them. The challenge would be an animal buddy movie challenge. There were four animals available-bear, raccoon, shark, and chameleon. Having owned two lizards for years, Gwen selected the chameleon. Justin went with the bear when he saw that it was hypnotized by his beauty. Lindsey chose the raccoon, terrified of the shark. Courtney was left with the shark. The four were dumped in the woods to find their way back. The chameleon was easy enough to handle and Gwen managed to get her bearings easily. Justin rode the bear like a horse and started back. Unlike the former two, the raccoon was highly unruly and terrorized Lindsey, tearing out her hair. Courtney spent most of her time fighting the shark to exhibit superiority. Gwen came in first and won, with Justin in a close second. While Gwen waited anxiously, Courtney arrived, having wrangled the shark. Lindsey arrived last, having lost most of her hair. Lindsey was automatically eliminated and Gwen was left to choose who to bring to the finals. Not even thinking it over, she chose Courtney.<br/>-Elimination Order: Geoff/Bridgette, Izzy (returns), Trent, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Izzy, Beth, Owen (returns), Harold, LeShawna, Owen, Lindsey, Justin<br/>-Finalists: Gwen, Courtney</p><p>It was time for the finale. Waking up on a pirate ship set, Gwen and Courtney were informed that their final challenge would be a race based around their previous challenges. The first to finish would win the treasure-a million dollars. Both girls tried their hardest and eventually made it to the end at the same time. Seeing that their final obstacle was the disaster movie obstacle course, they conquered it together and crossed the finish line hand in hand. And what happened next? Well, that’s up to you.<br/>Winner: Gwen/Courtney</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What if the Reality TV Pros lost in Paris?, Part 1 (RR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reality TV Pros are disqualified instead of the Tennis Players, setting off a butterfly effect of altered eliminations. (Part 1 of 2)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah, Owen, Gerry, and Pete Laos sprawled on the Carpet of Completion. All of them tried their hardest not to move as Don inspected them carefully. Finally, he spoke up, “Noah. Your leg is slightly off the carpet. I’m sorry, Reality TV Pros, but your time on the Race is up.” He started walking away, “Enjoy Paris!” Gerry and Pete nodded at the eliminated Pros, saying, “Good game,” as they also walked off.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets, Surfer Dudes<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros</p><p>Worried by their near elimination, the Tennis Players decided to make some friends. As both were dads, Gerry and Dwayne hit it off, and Pete has plenty of wild stories to entertain Junior with. The two teams agreed to work together on a trial basis to start with. The challenge took the teams from Paris to the beaches. There, one member had to swim in shark infested waters to get their next clue. It was Pete’s turn to go, and he managed to make it out before throwing his back out by leaping for victory. Because of this, Pete is left to build the sandcastle alone and finishes late. Since it took him so long, the Tennis Players, Geniuses, Surfer Dudes, and Best Friends ended up being the only ones left on the beach. As he passed by the Geniuses, Pete notes that there was no real reason to make the sand castle so complex. Mary was shaken by this revelation and the Geniuses quickly finished. The first boat he found had a busted engine, and his attempt to fix it only made it worse, so Pete quickly moved Gerry to another boat. The Geniuses soon joined them. The Best Friends and Surfer Dudes were the only ones left and ultimately it was the Surfer Dudes who arrived at the Chill Zone last, thanks to an engine that barely worked at all.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dudes</p><p>The next leg took the teams to Iceland. Thankful for the save, the Geniuses gave the Tennis Players an IOU to cash in anytime. Gerry had some Icelandic blood on his mother's side and made it through the geyser field with ease, acing the Icelandic phrase. While searching for a fossil, the Sisters and Adversity Twins got to talking with each other. After noting neither had made any allies yet, they decided to form an alliance with Emma at the head. Stuck searching for a fossil, the Tennis Players soon noted that their tennis skills easily transferred to pickaxes. They quickly carved fossils for both them and Dwayne and Junior. The Tennis Players came in second on that leg, only losing to the Goths. The Rockers lost, but were thankfully saved by it being a non-elimination leg.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude</p><p>Next up was a journey to the Amazon. Already coasting from their previous success, the Tennis Players and Father and Son has no issue pushing to the forefront. Though Gerry and Junior each had a hand put out of action when they had to reach into a glove full of bullet ants, they managed to keep pace. The Sisters and Adversity Twins, on the other hand, didn’t do so well. Emma quickly lost faith in Jay and Mickey and started pushing Kitty to dissolve the alliance they had. Kitty wasn’t sure and begged her sister to help the twins out, and Emma gave in to Kitty’s pleas. The Sisters pulled ahead, leaving the Adversity Twins behind. Also in the game was the ticking time bomb that was Spud. In last from the start after Spud was too lazy to eat anything in Iceland, Spud was also forced to retrieve their travel tip from the glove of bullet ants. Spud was gifted with a delayed pain reaction, which meant Rock had to work quickly before his partner went into a panic. Between Jay and Mickey’s pathetic attempts at success and Spud’s countdown before pain, it was hard to tell who would lose. The final portion of the leg was hang gliding down from a cliff to the chill zone. The Rockers and Twins started at the same time, and it seemed like the Rockers’ higher weight would give them a speed advantage. Unfortunately, Spud’s arm chose then to hurt, and he fell screaming from the glider. The Adversity Twins came in second to last and the Rockers went home.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers</p><p>The teams were headed to the dark and spooky land of Transylvania. Having left their old allies behind, Emma began looking for new ones. She settled on the Best Friends-Carrie and Devin. Kitty got to know Carrie and convinced her to get over Devin, as her feelings for him were a pipe dream. The challenge was simple-one team member would push the other to a graveyard in a coffin, and whoever didn’t stick their hand in the bullet ant glove would have to do a gymnastics routine. Gerry took great delight in dragging his partner to his grave, and Pete aced the gymnastics, placing them in a solid third place. The Daters and Fashion Bloggers both had fights, ending in reconciliation for both. Already at a disadvantage from being the last to set out, the Adversity Twins were slowed down even more by their fears of werewolves, castles, and graveyards. The leg ended in a three way race between the Daters, Fashion Bloggers, and Twins. Ultimately, the other two teams were much more athletically capable and the Twins lost. Seeing that they almost went home, the Fashion Bloggers resolved to try harder in the future.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins</p><p>Tension increased in the romantic island of Hawaii. Not wanting to lose again, the Fashion Bloggers approached the Sisters and Best Friends and asked to join their newfound alliance. Emma allowed it, as long as they pulled their weight. The Tennis Players and Father and Son teams met once more and decided to work as a unit. There were two Hawaii challenges-a botch or watch to dive for wedding rings and a walk across hot coals. Gerry and Junior worked together to find the rings, managing to get an extra that they gave to the Geniuses. When it came time for the fire walk, Gerry and Pete got into an argument over who would carry who. After some discussion, Pete, the larger of the two, stepped forward to do so. The two teams came on fifth and sixth respectively. Josee of the Ice Dancers lost her lucky rabbit’s foot and took a black rock from a nearby volcano to replace it. When she and Jacques went to do the fire walk, Jacques’s skirt would not stop catching on fire. Lastly, the Daters and Mother and Daughter had their own issues. The issues from Transylvania and Stephanie’s inability to find wedding rings ended in a massive argument and their break-up. Taylor refused to stop acting like a spoiled brat, nearly driving Kelly to her breaking point. Don approached the two on the beach and informed them that everybody else had finished, with the Ice Dancers the last to make it to the Chill Zone. The Daters would have been eliminated, but it was thankfully a non-elimination leg.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and Daughter, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins</p><p>From the island to the Middle East, the teams were headed to Dubai. There, they could choose to either return a serve from a tennis robot or squeegee a column of windows. Gerry easily returned the serve, and it seemed like the Tennis Players could easily nab first. However, they stayed behind to make sure Dwayne and Junior could get it right. Seeing that Junior had no idea how to play tennis, Pete gave the kid a crash course. Once the dad and son finished, the two teams raced to the finish and managed to get third and fourth respectively, as the Police Cadets had already bagged first. Deciding that they could work together and finish in no time, the Sisters, Best Friends, and Fashion Bloggers chose time squeegee. As all the teams raced to the finish, three were left at the challenge. Mother and Daughter, the Daters, and the Step-Brothers. The Daters and Step-Brothers were stuck arguing over who would be better at serving, while Kelly was left to squeegee alone when Taylor refused to help. Mother and Daughter finished first and raced to the finish line, the Gold Souk. However, they got stuck when Taylor wanted to shop and the other two teams managed to make it to the Chill Zone first.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Geniuses, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter</p><p>After a quick trip to China, the twelve remaining teams were off to Finland. They would have to stay in a hot sauna for ten minutes, cross an icy river, and perform air guitar for a crowd. The Tennis Players and Father and Son shared a sauna and discussed forming an official alliance with the Geniuses. They decided to do so, and agreed to talk to them when they saw them. The Ice Dancers, who had been slipping down the rankings recently, turned to sabotage when they came to the river. Jacques ‘accidentally’ bumped the Goths, Crimson and Ennui, into the river so that their goth make-up washed off. Ashamed, they ran off and hid their faces. Bit by bit, the teams trickled into the air guitar stadium. None of the teams had much luck, and Carrie and Pete both had some stage frights issues. This turned around when the Goths returned in new, more metal outfits and make-up. Ennui drove the crowd rival and the two left to get first place. More and more teams finished until five were left-Father and Son, Tennis Players, Geniuses, Sisters, and Best Friends. Ever since almost losing for making their sandcastle too complex, the Geniuses had been doing things as practically as possible. This did not pay off in a challenge where showmanship was heavily encouraged. Pete and Carrie had a bit of trouble performing for the crowd, and Junior and Kitty just couldn’t get it right. Worried that they could lose or lose an ally, Gerry went to talk to Carrie, and reminded her of all the eyes that would be watching her fail, making her even more nervous. Father and Son and the Tennis Players managed to finish. Before her final attempt, Kitty noticed Carrie and gave her a major pep talk, giving her the energy needed to complete the challenge. It came down to Carrie and Mary. Carrie was still struggling with stage fright, and Mary just couldn’t make her air guitar impressive. Finally, Carrie finished, and the Geniuses went home.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses</p><p>Though a non-elimination leg in Zimbabwe nearly sent Dwayne and Junior home, they settled their differences and decided to work even harder to crush their opponents. The next leg took them to Australia, where they had to find a way out of a prison cell in a Geelong maximum security prison. The Goths also found a special card called the Boomerang attached to their travel tip, which allowed them to send a team to redo the challenge. Gerry and Pete managed to detach the bars from their window and emerged in the middle of the pack. Chet and Lorenzo, the Step-Brothers who had been bickering constantly, discovered they had similar tastes in pop-culture and transformed into a newly united team. The Goths confronted the Ice Dancers at the finish line, and discovered that the Ice Dancers also had a Boomerang. Both teams were put in a single, infamously hard to escape cell. Setting their differences aside to escape, they formed an uneasy alliance. The Best Friends won and discovered that it was a non-elimination challenge. As a reward, one of them could make a call home and Devin chose his girlfriend Shelly. But Shelly broke up with Devin, sending him into a state of shock and denial. The Goths arrived shortly after the Ice Dancers, and were saved by the non-elimination.<br/>
-Still In: Tennis Players, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Police Cadets<br/>
-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a ROTI What If? before finishing this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What if Grand Chef Auto was a normal elimination?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Instead of Scott getting the sole vote, he simply gets immunity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of frustration and heartbreak, Chris was ready to send one of the final six campers home. Knowing that it very well could be one of them, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron met up for an alliance meeting. They decided to target Lightning and get Jo on their side, as she and the jock were on uneasy terms. Time came for the campfire ceremony, and they gathered round. Chris read off from the list of names, “The following campers are safe. Scott. Zoey. Cameron. Jo.” Mike and Lightning leaned forward in their seats as he continued, “Mike and Lightning. The two of you received votes. The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…….Lightning.” The jock boy was carried away as Scott immediately deduced Jo as the traitor. Later that night, Mike told Zoey about his MPD, and she thanked him for being honest. <br/>-Final Five: Jo, Scott, Zoey, Mike, Cameron<br/>-Elimination Order: Staci, Dakota (returns), B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Marie, Dakota, Lightning</p><p>Jo didn’t like her odds. It was 3-2, and the Mike-Zoey-Cameron trio was bound to vote together. If she didn’t interfere, she wouldn’t stand a chance. The challenge that day was to construct a flying machine and fly it through an obstacle course. Chris brought in Heather as the special guest, really only because she was popular. Before the challenge, Chris showed off the briefcase of money that one of them would win. Scott got a bird, Zoey got a plane, Cameron got a rocket, Mike got a helicopter, and Jo got a hot air balloon. With Cameron’s help, Mike and<br/>Zoey easily got their aircrafts in working order. Scott managed to find a pair of wings that he figured he could flap to gain altitude. Jo was no genius by far, but could determine the basic components of a hot air balloon and got it together relatively quickly. As the first finish, she won the smoke machine. However, the second part of the challenge changed when Heather stole the briefcase and hijacked Chris’s zeppelin. Now it was a race to stop Heather. Scott was no use, as his wings couldn’t catch up to a blimp. Mike’s helicopter worked well enough, but Jo used the smoke machine to blind him, and he went flying. Knowing that the jockette was bound to win, Cameron crashed his rocket into her blimp, crashing it. Zoey won immunity. Before the ceremony, Jo confronted Scott and reminded him that he would be doomed if he didn’t help her. Needing a third vote, she approached Cameron and threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn’t do as she said. In an unexpected 3-2 vote, Jo’s plan worked and Mike was sent home. He gifted Zoey a necklace before leaving. <br/>-Final Four: Jo, Scott, Zoey, Cameron<br/>-Elimination Order: Staci, Dakota (returns), B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Marie, Dakota, Lightning, Mike</p><p>Tragedy struck. Chris, on a walk down to the dock, was caught by a trap Scott set in an attempt to catch Fang and flung into the communal outhouse. With Chris stuck in sewage, Chef took over hosting for the day. He brought in DJ as the guest and ordered the contestants to cook dishes using ingredients found in the woods. Cameron found the ingredients to bake a good quiche, and Scott tried to copy him. Unfortunately, the country boy didn’t realize he had accidentally grabbed radioactive mushrooms instead of normal ones. Zoey managed to make a salad out of foraged plants, though it seemed to be somewhat sentient. Jo managed to find a relatively normal squirrel, slayed it, and used it to make a meat based dish with some plants she found. DJ ultimately chose Jo’s dish, as it had the most variety. The second part of the challenge was a hunt. Everybody but Jo had to wear collars and race to the finish line. Those collars contained trackers, which Chef would use to try to catch them. Zoey was quickly caught by Chef, and after tumbling down a steep slope discovered that the necklace Mike gave her was cracked. Furious, she suddenly shifted into a cold-hearted personality known as Commando Zoey. Commando Zoey used some of Scott’s traps to corner and get revenge on Chef. Unfortunately, Zoey was distracted by vengeance and Jo won. Scott, Zoey, and at last Cameron made it across later. The vote ended up being a tie between Scott and Zoey, as Cameron betrayed Jo. Chris declared an arm wrestling match for a tiebreaker. Despite Zoey’s newfound rage and strength, Scott’s farm work had paid off and he beat her. <br/>-Final Three: Jo, Scott, Cameron<br/>-Elimination Order: Staci, Dakota (returns), B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Marie, Dakota, Lightning, Mike, Zoey</p><p>Cameron, Scott, and Jo were waiting in anticipation for the semifinal, especially when Chris announced that the winner would choose who goes to the finale with them. Each of them received a piece of a map to a swamp and were told to retrieve a flower from Chris’s former pet plant, which had mutated into a massive flytrap. Jo got the first part of the map and managed to determine the direction she was meant to head. Cameron got the last piece and estimated the location of the plant. Unfortunately, Scott ended up with the middle section and was forced to tail the others if he wanted any chance of winning. Jo made it there first with Scott following her. Thinking he could get the jump on her, Scott sped past the jockette and grabbed the flower, only to be trapped in the plant, Larry's mouth. Jo freed him in exchange for the flower, but Scott refused to give it to her and ran. Cameron soon arrived but quickly turned around in hope of making it back in time to catch Jo off guard. Scared of being given the boot, Jo tackled Scott as he neared the finish line and wrestled the flower out of his hands. She tumbled across the finish line and won, to Scott’s horror. Ready to get revenge for his betrayal, Jo chose to bring Cameron to the finals, shocking him upon arrival. <br/>-Finalists: Jo, Cameron<br/>-Elimination Order: Staci, Dakota (returns), B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Marie, Dakota, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Scott</p><p>It was time for Jo and Cameron to resolve their rivalry. The finale was a one on one fight with weapons made from a garbage pile. Cameron used his knowledge to make a high-tech super suit with electric based attacks. Jo’s plan was less advanced, as she created several melee weapons from the trash. What happened next? Well, that’s up to you. <br/>-Winner: Jo/Cameron</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What if the Reality TV Pros lost in Paris?, Part 2 (RR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part. The Reality TV Pros lost in Paris instead of the Tennis Players. Now a wildly different set of teams race from Australia, around the world, and to the finish line in New York.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the next leg began, Don explained that it would be a double elimination, with the last two teams to arrive being eliminated. The challenge was simple-catch ten of the rabbits who have been running rampant on a farm and fly a plane to the chill zone. With new black outfits and more confident than ever, the Ice Dancers were more than willing to throw out a bit of sabotage here and there. At the farm, the teams discovered that whoever caught the rare albino rabbit could skip the rest of the rabbit catching. Using some of the Goths’ makeup, they painted one of the rabbits to look albino and set it loose near the Police Cadets. MacArthur, who wasn’t the brightest, lost all their rabbits chasing after the “albino”. The Step-Brothers didn’t need a fake, as they were convinced that a kangaroo was the elusive albino. Unwilling to send the rabbits off to a cruel fate, the Vegans refused to partake in the challenge. The Tennis Players and Father and Son worked together and managed to be two of the first few out, though neither found the albino. It was the Goths who found the albino, and they quickly took the lead, even adopting the rabbit and naming it Loki. The last two to leave the farm were the Police Cadets and Step-Brothers, as the Vegans never left. Since the two nature lovers were obvious losers, it became a race for second to last. Unfortunately for the Cadets, the Step-Brothers combined their video game experience to successfully fly the plane to the finish line. Both Police Cadets and Vegans went home. <br/>-Final Nine: Tennis Players, Fashion Bloggers, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets</p><p>The teams had a bit of fun in New Zealand before returning to Canada for an Alberta challenge. The challenge was simple-the teams would eat a pot of beans before one team member had to stay on a mechanical bull for at least eight seconds. The Tennis Players and Father and Son alliance managed to finish the challenge relatively easily. Though Dwayne has troubles staying on the bull, Pete gave him some pointers that helped him beat the bull. The Sisters, Best Friends, and Fashion Bloggers alliance, however, had a tougher time. The former two finished the beans somewhat easily. Though Devin had turned into a crying mess over his breakup, he was getting over it and was starting to turn existential. The Fashion Bloggers, on the other hand, took much longer to finish the beans. After finishing up with the mechanical bull, Jossee greased it up with some of the leftover bean juice. Though Emma and Carrie managed to ride through it, Tom had less luck. Time counted down and it soon became clear that either the Fashion Bloggers or Step-Brothers would be the last to finish. Not wanting to risk their own future in the race, Emma ordered Kitty and the Best Friends to leave the Bloggers behind and head to the Chill Zone. Chet’s encouragement got to Lorenzo and he used his finger strength from years of gaming to hold on. The Fashion Bloggers were unable to beat the bull, and had to go home. <br/>-Final Eight: Tennis Players, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers</p><p>The eight remaining teams travelled to the Arctic for a game of ring toss with narwhals and igloo building. Having resolved their relationship issues earlier and having become happily broken up, the (not) Daters widely used their Boomerang on the Ice Dancers. However, the figure skaters were experienced when it came to identifying thin ice and shattered a large section of ground that the Goths were standing on. With their normal goth outfits ruined once more by freezing water, they were forced to return to their over the top, hard to move in costumes from Finland. The Daters finished first, followed by the Tennis Players, Father and Son, Sisters, Ice Dancers, Step-Brothers, Best Friends, and finally the Goths. Had it not been a non-elimination round, the Goths would have been sent home. <br/>-Final Eight: Tennis Players, Stepbrothers, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers</p><p>From Arctic cold to Indonesian heat the sixteen went. For the challenge, they would have to collect a bottle of Komodo dragon spit before finding a Ridonculous Race rug among a pile of others. Gerry and Pete collected two vials, as Dwayne didn’t want to risk Junior’s safety. This set them back, so they knew they would have to be quick to catch up. The Sisters got theirs with some trickery, and assumed that the Best Friends would be fine. They weren’t. Devin had gotten out of the stages of heartbreak, and was starting to realize he had feelings for Carrie. Wanting to get her attention, he attempted several risky ways of getting the spit that almost got him killed. The Goths, in their Finland outfits, terrified the dragons so much they spit everywhere, leaving enough for the Ice Dancers to collect. Lastly, the Step-Brothers came close to getting the saliva until Lorenzo revealed that he was a fan of the Dragon Slayer Ultimate series, which Chet despised. This caused a relapse in their rivalry that slowed them down as they went. The Goths, Ice Dancers, and Sisters easily found rugs. Tennis Players, Father and Son, and the Daters had to look a bit but managed to find theirs. That left the Best Friends and Step-Brothers. Chet and Lorenzo’s argument was slowly escalating, and Carrie and Devin were far behind after Devin refused to get the spit in a normal way. It seemed like the Best Friends were doomed until the Step-Brother’s fight got physical. Chet shoved Lorenzo into a tower of rugs and collapsed the entire collection on the two of them. This exposed one of the two remaining Ridonculous Race rugs for Carrie and Devin to find, narrowly saving them. After being freed from the pile of rugs, Chet and Lorenzo reconciled and agreed to have differences between them, before heading back home.<br/>-Still In: Tennis Players, Father and Son, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Final Seven: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers</p><p>A quick challenge in Vegas only worsened the argument between Carrie and Devin, and drove their alliance apart. Now the teams were at Mexico City, where they would dive from a platform height determined by the pepper they ate, and ride burros. Gerry, not about to be a wimp in front of Pete, chose the spiciest pepper and quickly regretted it. Knowing that their costumes would slow them down, the Goths agreed to help the Ice Dancers sabotage the Father and Son. While Ennui did the dive, Crimson casually approached Dwayne and talked about how dangerous the dives were, especially when disoriented by the pepper. Not about to put his son in danger, Dwayne had Junior stay back and let him do the Botch or Watch instead. While Carrie and Kitty dived, Emma had a bit of a talk with Devin. Upon finding out that he had gained a crush on Carrie and was just trying to impress her, Emma told him off for jeopardizing the Race and ignoring Carrie’s feelings. Before leaving with Kitty, she ordered him to have a rational discussion with his Race Partner. The Ice Dancers, Tennis Players, Sisters, and Best Friends arrived at the Chill Zone without issue. However, since Dwayne has done the Botch or Watch instead of Junior, who was supposed to do it, the Father and Son received a twenty minute penalty. The Daters arrived within five minutes, worrying them. With only a couple minutes left the Goths started approaching. Dwayne tensed himself ready to run for it. Sadly only a few seconds too late, Father and Son lost to the Goths. <br/>-Still In: Tennis Players, Goths, Daters, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Final Six: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers, Father and Son</p><p>For the final six challenge, the teams had to form two ‘superteams’ composed of three teams each. The Ice Dancers, Goths, and Daters formed the Axis of Evil, while the Sisters, Best Friends, and Tennis Pros became Team Hero. The two superteams would face off in collecting six catfish using a technique called noodling. The superteam that found a catfish with the Ridonculous Race seal would get to automatically proceed to the Chill Zone. The other superteam would have to race through old war tunnels to find the exit and Chill Zone. Thanks to Gerry and Pete’s strong arms, Team Hero managed to collect five catfish very quickly. Devin noticed the seal fish and, not wanting to look like a show-off again, told Emma so she could get it. Team Hero got to proceed to the finish. Knowing that they were the superior teams, the Ice Dancers and Goths teamed up to slow the Daters down, managing to separate them in the vast tunnels. Thanks to the interference, the Daters were sent home, proud to have fixed their relationship (even if it was by breaking up). <br/>-Final Five: Tennis Players, Goths, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers, Father and Son, Daters</p><p>The competition was winding down. Next up was Darjeeling, India, where the teams would have to fill a basket with tea leaves before racing to the front of a train. Back to their devious ways, the Ice Dancers secretly opened the hatch on the bottom of the Sisters’ baskets. Weighed down and overheated by their heavy outfits, the Goths were forced to take it slow. Thankfully for the Sisters, the Best Friends alerted them of their misfortune in time for them to correct it. The Ice Dancers came first in the first half, followed by the Best Friends, Tennis Players, Sisters, and Goths. In the second part, the teams were placed in train cars based on how they finished the previous portion, with the Ice Dancers in front, Best Friends a few cars back, and so on. Anyone in the front car would have a big advantage in the race to the chill zone. The race was off. Not about to waste time pushing through cars, the Sisters and Best Friends climbed to the roof of the train and began their journey there. While that happened, the Tennis Players and Goths headed through the cars. The two teams put their differences aside, choosing to avoid confrontation. However, the Ice Dancers had a different idea for how the challenge would go. They detached their car from the others, letting them continue but leaving the others behind. The Sisters and Best Friends managed to make the leap to the front before too much distance was gained, thankfully. Upon arrival the Ice Dancers received an hour long penalty for detaching the cars. The Goths and Tennis Players began a two and a half mile race against each other and the penalty clock. It seemed like the Goths were too slow to make it in time, but tragedy struck when Pete threw his back out. Stuck in pain and barely able to run, the Goths surpassed him. Forced to carry Pete in piggyback, Gerry was unable to make it before the penalty clock finished, and the Ice Dancers took fourth. Shocked that they had even made it that far, the Tennis Players headed home. <br/>-Final Four: Goths, Best Friends, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers, Father and Son, Daters, Tennis Players</p><p>After some tango dancing in Buenos Aires, the final four teams headed to the semifinal in the Bahamas. It was a simple challenge, albeit a risky one. The teams would search a room for a treasure map before one of them followed the map to find the treasure. The teams arrived at the first part at roughly the same time, so it was anyone’s game. The Sisters found theirs first, but stayed behind to help the Best Friends find theirs. The Goths headed out first, with the Ice Dancers close behind. The other two managed to leave a few minutes after, though Emma was on edge after once again risking their own neck to help the Best Friends. Kitty, Jossee, Devin, and Crimson were up to dive. Knowing that Crimson’s makeup would be ruined, the Goths ditched most of their accessories and makeup, knowing it would only slow them down in the finale. Kitty found her treasure first and went to rendezvous with Devin in a sea grotto to help him find his. Unfortunately, Devin punctured his air tank on the way in, and Kitty stayed with him to help him out. Jossee finished first and the Ice Dancers headed off. The Goths soon found their treasure. Nervous about their chances, Emma ordered Kitty to get out of there no matter what. Unable to figure anything out in time, Devin had to hold his breath and hope for the best. Ultimately, since they weren’t able to find any treasure, the Best Friends had to go home. Worse, Kitty realized that if she had been able to hook Devin’s helmet to her air tank, they could have retrieved the Best Friends’ treasure and still beat the Goths. Kitty reprimanded her sister for not weighing the options before making a decision. <br/>-Finalists: Goths, Sisters, Ice Dancers<br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers, Father and Son, Daters, Tennis Players, Best Friends</p><p>The finale had arrived and only three teams remained. <br/>The Goths. Having remained largely silent outside of their alliance with the Ice Dancers, they were a wild card. Having shed most of what was slowing them down, Ennui and Crimson could become a fierce physical threat. Now all alliances were off and a million dollars were on the line. <br/>The Sisters. One of the most social teams, they had worked with four other teams over the course of the show. Though some cracks had recently formed because of Emma’s leadership, she and Kitty could put that aside for the chance to win big. <br/>The Ice Dancers. The most despicable team out of the eighteen. Having sabotaged several teams and received multiple penalties, Jacques and Jossee had proved to be vicious. Now a single penalty could mean losing the grand prize, and they would have to be smart. <br/>The finale took them to New York City. There, they had to race to the top of the Empire State Building and retrieve a briefcase. The last team to make it to the midpoint Chill Zone after that would be automatically eliminated. The remaining two teams would have to hurry to Central Park and search a pond to find the briefcase combination so they could get the location of the final Chill Zone. Finally, the Ridonculous Race would end with a ridonculous race to the Chill Zone. The teams hurried to the airport, excited at what was to come. And after that? Well, that’s up to you. <br/>-Eliminated: LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Surfer Dude, Rockers, Adversity Twins, Mother and Daughter, Geniuses, Vegans/Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, Step-Brothers, Father and Son, Daters, Tennis Players, Best Friends<br/>-Winners: Goths/Sisters/Ice Dancers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What if Harold has rigged the vote against Duncan? (TDI)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harold chooses to have Duncan falsely eliminated instead of Courtney.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some it was a tense elimination ceremony. For others the results were clear as day. Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff were already safe. Only Harold and Duncan were left. “And safe once more tonight,” Chris glanced at the vote tally, “Is……Harold. Dunca, sorry dude, you’re going home.” </p><p>Courtney shot up from her seat, “I demand a recount! There’s no way Harold didn’t go home!” </p><p>Chris shrugged, “The votes say he didn’t.” Duncan and Courtney kissed one last time before Chef walked Duncan down the Dock of Shame. Little did Courtney know, Harold had rigged the votes against Duncan, hoping to be freed from the boy’s torment. </p><p>-Gophers: Trent, Lindsey, LeShawna, Heather, Owen, Gwen<br/>-Bass: Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The next challenge was extreme to say the least. Before the challenge started, Bridgette and Gwen found a love note, and wondered who left it. First up were DJ, Bridgette and Geoff for the Bass and Trent, Gwen and Owen for the Gophers in sofa bed skydiving. DJ and Trent would skydive from an airplane while the other two from their teams would position a pullout sofa to cushion their landing. Gwen and Owen didn’t get it right in time, and Trent slammed into the ground. Point Bass. </p><p>Next up were Geoff and LeShawna in bareback mousse riding. The two would compete to see who could stay on the moose the longest without getting thrown off. The party boy gave it his all, but LeShawna managed to outlast him and got the point for the Gophers. It came down to Courtney and Harold and Lindsey and Heather in mud skiing. </p><p>One person would ski, while a person from the other team would drive. Whoever got more flags on their run would win the point. Seeing that it was up to her, Courtney gave Lindsey hell. The poor girl couldn’t even pick up a single flag on her run, meaning the Bass had it in the bag. Even Heather flashing Harold did nothing, as he kept a tight grip on the three flags he had. The point and win went to the Bass. </p><p>Who was going home that night was extremely up in the air. Heather and Lindsey chose to target LeShawna-who was social, athletic, and most importantly a friend of Gwen’s. Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna predictably teamed up to target Heather. The wild card was Owen, who could either guarantee Heather’s defeat or force a tie. Thankfully for Heather, she managed to bribe him to vote for LeShawna with half of her and Lindsey’s dinner that night. It was a 3-3 tie, and the tiebreaker was simple. Whoever could collect more flags in mud skiing with the other driving was safe. Heather managed to get four flags, a respectable amount. Unlike LeShawna, though, who drove the course cleanly, Heather preferred a more unfair approach. She made several tight turns and sudden swerves while following the route that made it near impossible for LeShawna to get flags. She got two, and was sent home. Having watched the elimination, Harold appeared and revealed that he had written the love note, as he was in love with LeShawna. She agreed to give him a chance after the competition and left with her dignity intact.</p><p>-Gophers: Trent, Lindsey, Heather, Owen, Gwen<br/>-Bass: Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Chris had a very special announcement to make-the teams would soon be merging. However, they had time for one last team challenge, which would be a boys vs girls eating competition. The winning sex would get a week long cruise reward. Trent and Owen would move to the Bass cabin, and Courtney and Bridgette would switch to the Gopher cabin. The campers got used to their new accommodations before the challenge began. </p><p>The first dish was cow testicles. Finding the dish too personal, most of the boys were unable to eat them and the girls won. Next up was jellyfish and grasshopper pizza. Quick to get back on even footing, the boys downed it. They managed to keep going with the hairy life worms, getting a second point. The girls got another point when Lindsey got a brilliant idea for the French bunion soup. Instead of eating it normally, she folded her plate into a funnel and sued it to pour the soup straight down her throat. At a tied score of 2-2, it was clear it was going to be a close game. </p><p>Four more rounds went by-chewed gum balls, skunk stench smoothie, sandals, and garbage stew. The boys choked down the gum balls, having become used to the taste of chewed gum over the years. Using Lindsey’s funnel method, the girls managed to swallow the skunk shake and garbage stew. Tiring up the score once more, the boys somehow ate the sandals. It was time for the last dish, which was revealed to be dolphin hot dogs. Bridgette and DJ were both horrified by this revelation. Bridgette was a vegetarian, and DJ just plain loved dolphins. They refused to eat in, and the rest of their teams joined the protest. A new tiebreaker was created. </p><p>Owen and Courtney stepped forward as having the strongest stomachs. Chef prepared the last dish: cockroach shots. The first to drink five shots would win it for their team. Owen drank a shot. Courtney drank a shot. Owen drank a shot. Courtney drank a shot. Owen drank a shot. Owen drank a shot. Courtney drank a shot. Owen drank a shot. Owen drank his sixth shot, both exceeding expectations and winning the challenge. The boys won the cruise, and happily ran off to pack. </p><p>-Girls: Lindsey, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette<br/>-Boys: Harold, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Owen<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Time had come for the merge, and Chris had a special twist ready. Two previously eliminated contestants, Eva and Izzy, returned to the show. Though Izzy was the same psycho she was before, Eva had gained a furious vendetta against her previous teammates on the Killer Bass. Chris hoped they would increase the drama in the show (and he would be proved right). The challenge that day would prove to be a tough one. Contestants would spin a wheel to receive a dare. They could either pass it on to someone else or try it themselves. If they lost the challenge then they would be out. If the person they passed it to won, then they would also be out. The last person in would win. </p><p>Owen went first and received the barrel of leeches. He did it himself and succeeded, barely feeling the leeches. Next up was Bridgette. She got the bee shirt and passed it on to Eva. The jock succeeded, getting Bridgette out. Up next was Harold, who got out on the electric zap. Lindsey went next and received the poison ivy spa treatment. After some insistence from the crazy girl, she passed it on to Izzy, not realizing her mistake. Izzy passed, and Lindsey was out. Geoff got the Sasquatchanakwa cage match and quickly passed it to Eva. Once more the jock won and both got a pair of fur boots and got Geoff out. </p><p>DJ got the snake wrap and, out of pure fear, passed it to Izzy. Izzy misunderstood and strangled the snake, getting her out but saving DJ. Owen went through the Chef Hair Salon, thanking the cook for his rocking new haircut. Eva got Courtney out by passing the nose hair pulling and DJ by winning the turtle puck shots. Trent couldn’t take the wooden shorts. Likewise, Owen got the ice cream headache of nightmares and failed his challenge. Heather, Gwen, and Eva remained. Heather spun the Russian Bear Log Roll and passed it to Eva in a last ditch chance at getting immunity. Eva somehow rolled the bear off the log, beating Heather. </p><p>Gwen received the New Age Music Torture. Knowing it was her only chance, she passed it to Eva. Eva could take many tortures. Being pelted by turtles, fighting yetis, and having her nose hair pulled out by Ched were all bearable. New Age music was not. She failed hard, and Gwen won immunity. At first it seemed like Eva was guaranteed to go home. At first. By some miracle, she struck up a deal with the former Gophers to get rid of the Bass, and managed to get Izzy on her side with some intense threats. Bridgette was sent home in a 7-5 vote, and the first name was knocked off her list. Geoff was both heartbroken at his girlfriend’s elimination and furious at his so called ‘friends’ Owen and Trent for getting her sent home. </p><p>-Roster: Lindsey, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Owen, Eva, Izzy<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>T’was a pirate themed challenge, matey! Each camper was given a map to their key and a challenge they would receive there. Everyone who got their key would receive a reward, and one of those rewards was immunity. Seeing that his key was guarded by alligators, Harold decided that it wasn’t worth risking his limbs. Geoff’s key could be found in the septic tank, so he suited up in his swim trunks and went for a dip. </p><p>Other campers had varying luck with their keys. Izzy’s key was guarded by a venomous snake, which she let bite her several times while getting it. She tried to help Lindsey get her key from a bee hive, but passed out from the venom before she could do so. Eva easily bested the vicious bunny that was guarding her key. Owen considered getting his from the bear den where it was waiting, but settled against doing so after nearly getting mauled. Courtney leapt through a ring of fire to nab her’s, expertly rolling and landing in the water. Heather’s key may have had the most dangerous hiding place-Chef’s kitchen. Waiting until he was dozing off, she crept in and pilfered it, quickly scattering when he started to wake. </p><p>Using a fish as bait, Trent got rid of the sharks guarding his key and managed to bounce before they returned. On the way to kick back in the cabin, he passed Gwen, who was struggling with her key. Her key was hidden within a skunk’s den, and there was no way to get it without being sprayed. Trent did some thinking before pouring a bucket of water into the den, forcing the skunk out of one of the back exits and allowing Gwen to get her key. At the boys’ cabin, Trent found a note asking him to come to the docks. There, Heather was waiting. Gwen also found a note in her cabin asking her to come to the docks. Ready to get her revenge on Gwen, Heather kisses Trent on the lips the second she saw Gwen. Gwen, heartbroken, ran off. Shocked by what she witnessed, she told the first person she saw-Courtney. Courtney was, shall we say, territorial when it came to guys. Hearing that Trent cheated on Gwen made her furious and she started spreading the word. </p><p>Geoff, Izzy, Eva, Courtney, Heather, Trent, and Gwen arrived with their keys. Heather found an immunity marshmallow in her chest. Trent’s key was a dud. Izzy won some soda and chips. Gwen got a toaster and keys to a trailer. Courtney got a set of ink pens. Eva got a few ten pound weights, and Geoff got some industrial shampoo. That evening, every contestant got their immunity marshmallows one by one. Trent, who had assumed nobody had seen and who was planning on telling Gwen after the ceremony, was crushed by his own procrastination. In a 10-1 vote, Trent’s fate was sealed. Realizing her mistake, Gwen said goodbye and tried to kiss him as Chef carted the guitarist away. </p><p>-Final 10: Lindsey, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Owen, Eva, Izzy<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The campers were next tested with a game of hide and seek. Anyone who was not found, made it to the dock before getting hit by Chef’s water gun, or found someone else after being hit by the water gun would win immunity. It was a perfect opportunity for some alliances to form. And form they did. Geoff and Gwen, as both of whom had lost their closest friend thanks to Heather’s machinations, agreed to work together after encountering each other hiding in the roof of the mess hall. Courtney and Harold, who had never reconciled since Harold’s elimination of Duncan, agreed to work together under DJ to target Eva. After only a few minutes Lindsey became the first victim. She had hidden under a single blanket, making her an easy target. </p><p>Unlike Lindsey, some of the contestants found good hiding spots. Harold used some scuba gear from the boathouse to perpetually float underwater. Courtney took off for the other side of the island, hoping she would get too far for Chef to find her. Heather stood casually by the dock. The second Chef noticed her she leapt to the dock and won immunity. Izzy has a similar idea, but vastly different execution. She engaged Chef in a one on one fight, somehow having found her own water gun. It ended very poorly and the psycho girl was soon out. Owen, DJ, and Geoff all had the same idea to hide on the roof of the cabin. Owen was found first, and quickly caught Geoff to win immunity. Geoff followed up by finding DJ and getting immunity himself. </p><p>Gwen has hidden herself in a bush; however, Izzy noticed very quickly and exposed the goth. Before long only Harold, Courtney, and Eva remained. Eva had threatened a bear into guarding her until the challenge was over, and not even Chef wanted to fight a bear. Soon time was up and Harold, Courtney, Eva, Heather, Owen, Geoff, and Izzy had all won immunity. Only Gwen, Lindsey, and DJ were up for elimination. Geoff and Gwen agreed to help Courtney, Harold, and DJ boot Lindsey, Heather’s closest crony. Unfortunately, even with the five of them working together there was a traitor in the midst. Somebody joined the other five in voting off DJ, making it a sure elimination. Courtney immediately began searching for the traitor. </p><p>-Final 9: Lindsey, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Owen, Eva, Izzy<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The next challenge was a bike race where the campers would have to design and build their vehicles. Heather had Lindsey build hers and incorporate an engine stolen from Chef’s dirt bike into the design. Harold made a sleek bike with some bat decals. Eva, who has no idea how to build or even ride a bike, accepted a ride from Izzy that quickly went awry as they blasted around the island. Gwen designed a cool, of a bit slow design, that could drift if needed. Geoff went with a very basic model and spent his time in the decorations-a drawing of Bridgette he taped to the front. Owen’s bike could barely stay together. Lastly, Courtney made a fierce and fabulous bike that was easily the best and fastest (besides Heather’s souped up one). </p><p>Instead of a normal bike race, Chris decided to have a fancy one. Anyone’s bike who made it across the finish line in the first part qualified for the second part, where they would ride their own bikes. Whoever won the second part would win immunity. Eva and Izzy were nowhere to be found (they were unable to brake and halfway around the island) and were disqualified. The remaining nine switched bikes. Harold received Owen’s, which fell apart the second he tried steering. Lindsey had little time to spend on her bike after finishing Heather’s, and Gwen was left trying to ride a bike that was missing its front wheel. Courtney got Gwen’s bike and got it across the finish line, as did Geoff with Harold’s. Unfortunately, Lindsey ran into a land mine while on Geoff’s bike and not only destroyed the bike but lost the drawing of Bridgette. Heather was given Courtney’s bike and made a devious choice. She purposely drove the bike into a patch of barbed wire, tearing up the wheels and rendering it unusable. As such, Courtney was disqualified from the second part. Heather, Gwen, and Harold were moving on.</p><p>When it came to racing, Gwen did not go easy. Wanting as few distractions as possible and expecting Heather to go down easy, she targeted Harold first. She expertly drifted and blasted him in the face with sand before leading him to wipe out in the electric eel pond. She went to take down Heather; however, the queen bee activated the turbo boost from Chef’s engine and sped across the finish line, winning the challenge and immunity. </p><p>Realizing she was doomed to elimination that night, Eva went to Lindsey to see if she knew anything she could use. Lindsey went on for several minutes spilling useless information before accidentally spilling that Heather was the one who stole Eva’s MP3. This drove the jock crazy, and she decided that if Heather couldn’t go, then Lindsey would. She went to Courtney, Gwen, and Geoff to get them on her side. Agreeing to take the airhead out, they also got Owen and Izzy on their side. Lindsey, shocked to find out she was being sent home in what Chris revealled as a 6-3 vote, chewed Heather out when her former friend showed no sympathy. </p><p>-Final 8: Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Owen, Eva, Izzy<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Supposedly tired of hosting challenges, Chris set the campers up with a horror movie and told them he'd figure something out the next day. Gwen was delighted by the slasher, and explained to Courtney that it wasn’t meant to be good, just fun. When some of the campers went to break into the kitchen, they found Chris and Chef fleeing in a boat and a newspaper detailing the escape of a psycho killer. Seeing it as her chance, Gwen explained the three rules of horror movies: Don’t go alone, definitely don’t go alone in the woods, and definitely definitely don’t make out with someone alone in the woods. Eva and Courtney ignored the rules, believing it to be all made up. Eva left to take a shower, and Courtney went to the cabins. </p><p>While Courtney rummaged through her bag, something entered the girls’ cabin. The CIT turned around, expecting to see Gwen or Izzy. Instead, a hulking shadow swept her away screaming. Heather ran to see what happened and tripped on a rock. As Heather scrambled to get up, the shadow approached her. Meanwhile, Geoff, tormented by hunger, went to the kitchen and took Owen with him to guard the door. Owen, suddenly feeling the need to pee, rushed to the bathroom. In a tragic sequence of events, he ran into the girls’ bathroom. He ran into the girls’ bathroom just in time to see Eva step out of the shower. To see Eva step out of the shower completely nude. No amount of eyebleach could save him and he ran screaming. Owen ran straight into the tent where Chris waited with Courtney and Heather. </p><p>When Geoff returned with no Owen, Gwen ordered drastic measures. She instructed everybody to stay at the campfire and not leave, only to find that Izzy had run off into the woods. The goth left to get Eva while Harold secretly ran to his cabin to get his nunchucks in the hopes of fighting the killer. At the bathroom, Gwen discovered the scene of a struggle. Several bottles and a mirror had been knocked over. Among those was Heather’s apple berry shampoo, which left a red puddle resembling blood. Harold encountered the killer in his cabin and tried to fight him with his nunchucks, but failed and was captured. Geoff, realizing that Harold still wasn’t back, went to find him. Gwen returned to an empty campsite. </p><p>Geoff discovered the killer and put up a fight, disarming him and revealing him to be Chef in a mask. Simultaneously, Gwen faced down against a separate killer at the campsite. She jokingly provoked him until realizing that he was actually a bloodthirsty killer and beating the crap out of him. Gwen won, since she beat an actual psycho killer. There was not a vote and Owen was automatically sent home instead, as he had fled before even seeing the killer. </p><p>-Final 7: Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Eva, Izzy<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The time had come for Wawawnawka to go wild. Courtney has been mulling it and had come to the conclusion that Harold was the traitor. He hated Courtney, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff and would willingly double cross them. All that was left was to get rid of him and Heather and then it would be smooth sailing. The challenge for the day was simple-each camper was assigned an animal that they had to catch and contain in a cage by the campfire. Gwen got duck, Heather got deer, Eva got bear, Geoff got beaver, Courtney got raccoon, Harold got frog, and Izzy got chipmunk. Before they went on the hunt, they were allowed to get supplies from the boathouse. For some reason thinking she’d need it, Izzy grabbed a tranquilizer gun. Wanting it for her deer, Heather agreed to a temporary alliance so she could use it. It was a bad move, as Izzy frequently threatened her with the tranquilizer. Eva easily won. She found a bear den, asserted her dominance, and threw it in the cage. The jock won immunity and a steak dinner. </p><p>With a box of duck bait and quick movement, Gwen managed to lead a duck into the cage and take second place. Third went to Harold. Having gone to Frog Steve’s Frog Camp, he knew everything about amphibians and expertly captured one. Izzy made good on her threats and shot Heather with the tranq gun before going on a rampage and also hitting Gwen and Courtney. After an hour of firing her weapon at random animals, she finally got a chipmunk and managed to take fourth place. Only Geoff was left. Having spent most of the afternoon fighting beavers, he dragged the dam over to the cage and threw it in. As the only ones who didn’t (and couldn’t) retrieve their animals, Heather and Courtney were ordered to clean the bathrooms once they could move again. </p><p>It was barely even a question of who would go home. Barely. Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, and Eva weren’t about to pass up a chance to eliminate Heather. But at the same time Izzy had attacked three of them in a single day. The three girls who had been hit by the tranquilizer darts agreed that the psycho hose East had to fix. Izzy was sent home that night by a surprising margin of 6-1. </p><p>-Final 6: Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Eva<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>For the final six challenge, Chris had the campers pair up into three teams of two. They were Geoff<br/>and Gwen, Harold and Courtney, and Eva and Heather. They would go through three challenges, and if a team won at least two of them then they would win immunity. Additionally, there was a wimp key available for anyone who didn’t want to keep working with their partner. However, if a team took the wimp key then they would be the only two up for elimination. None of the duos were particularly excited to work together. Despite being in an alliance with him, Gwen didn’t know Geoff all that well and was put off by his party loving nature. Courtney has sussed Harold out as the traitor and was furious at him. Eva has a burning hatred for Heather for several reasons, the least of which was getting her eliminated the first time. </p><p>First up for the set of three challenges was an eating contest. One teammate would force feed the other other a tray of sweets and desserts. It was a fairly even game. Geoff and Courtney both had strong stomachs, but neither of their partners were fast eaters. Heather, on the other hand, knew she had to win to stay in the game and fed Eva fast as she could. The jock quickly realized that Heather was desperate to stay in the game. It was time to play with that. </p><p>The second leg of their triathlon was a race to Boney Island to dispose of the pieces of Beth’s cursed idol. Despite being capable of easily breezing by the rest and crushing them underfoot, Eva took it easy and let Heather’s paranoia creep. Courtney pushed and made it to Boney Island first, but was slowed down by Harold in the run to the cave. Proving Gwen’s expectations of him wrong, Geoff outsmarted the game by throwing their piece of the idol into the cave, avoiding the time waster of running to the entrance. The score was tied between Heather and Eva and Gwen and Geoff. </p><p>Finally, the pairs had to build a totem pole out of model heads of the former campers in the order of elimination. Chris caught Courtney looking long fully at Duncan’s head, and she dragged Harold away from the challenge to beat the host up. Heather, having remembered most of the eliminations and caused several of them, seemed like she would be able to win. But as she placed Owen’s head on the stack, Eva announced that she was taking the wimp key, and the two of them were disqualified. Gwen and Geoff finished first and won immunity. It didn’t matter, though, as only Eva and Heather could be voting for. Surprising nobody, Heather was voted off. </p><p>-Final 5: Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Eva<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The show took a look at the losers in the next episode. Having taken the time to get to know each other and get closer, Tyler and Lindsey, and Noah and Owen had become official couples. Duncan was furious at Harold and was trying to rally others against the nerd. No one seemed to really care, however, as getting to stay at the Playa de Losers was worth losing the chance for $100k. Even Heather seemed at peace with the whole thing. That made them all the more surprised when Chris revealed the big twist: the eliminated campers would get to choose one contestant to vote out. After some discussion, they settled on Eva, who had been responsible for multiple eliminations after her return. </p><p>-Final 4: Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Geoff<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Eva</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Only two more challenges remained before the finale. Of Geoff, Harold, Gwen, and Courtney, only two would remain to get the chance at $100,000. With Chris out for undisclosed reasons, Chef got to take over hosting once again. This time he simply dumped the sleeping campers in the woods and told them to find their way back to camp in teams of boys and girls. Gwen and Courtney were excited for a chance to work together, but Geoff and Harold most certainly weren’t. Knowing that the camp was to the Southwest, both duos started that way. </p><p>Things quickly went wrong. Chef released the local bigfoot, Sasquatchanakwa, to cause havoc on the teams. Gwen and Courtney were separated and Gwen was forced to take refuge in a nearby cave. Left alone, Courtney quickly took advantage of her CIT skills and started moving across the treetops to avoid further yeti encounters. Not to be deterred by his inferior athleticism, Harold constructed a basic raft for him and Geoff to use to float downriver back to camp. Gwen discovered that the cave she hid in was a bear den and had to slowly sneak out to avoid waking it. As night fell, Courtney joined Harold and Geoff to help them make a shelter. Come morning, she stole their raft and started downstream. </p><p>Without enough time to make another suitable raft, Geoff and Harold were forced to sprint back to camp in the hopes of making it back in time. Gwen managed to reunite with Courtney and the two quickly took the lead. Unfortunately, both forgot the waterfall and the raft was wrecked, putting them back on even footing. The final stretch was a half mile race. Harold was unable to keep up and the girls won. Having spent time in the military and as a reality tv host, Chef had a strong hatred for traitors and cheaters. Harold, being both, was sent home by the sole vote of Chef. </p><p>-Final 3: Gwen, Courtney, Geoff<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Eva, Harold</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Gwen, Courtney, and Geoff were literally days away from winning a hundred grand. Their semifinal challenge was simple as it was risky. They would spin a wheel and receive a dare. They could either do the dare themselves or pass it to someone else. If they did it themselves they would get a freebie that they could use to skip a dare they received. First person to refuse or to be unable to finish a dare would be eliminated. Seeing that both of her opponents were strong contenders, Courtney decided it was time for a bit of strategy. She told Gwen to team up against Geoff, and told Geoff to team up against Gwen. While the two of them were distracted, she stockpiled freebies. </p><p>Seventeen rounds and fifty two dares went by before Gwen started to crack. Dared to drink fruit punch from the communal toilet, she wasn’t sure if she could do it. Ultimately, she stomached the disgust and took a quick sip, just enough to pass. Geoff wasn’t so lucky and got dared by Gwen to have his hair cut by Chef. He wasn’t about to lose and gave up his golden locks to continue. That was when the two of them came to a realization-they had no idea why they were targeting  the other. Geoff and Gwen had a quick chat and discovered that Courtney was gaming both of them to ensure a place in the finale. Not about to let that slide, they teamed up against the CIT. Forced to use two freebies every round, she was slowly depleted of her defense. Finally, Geoff dared her to skydive into the lake without a parachute. Horrified by the safety risk, she declined and was thus eliminated. </p><p>-Finalists: Gwen, Geoff<br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Eva, Harold, Courtney</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The time had come. Geoff and Gwen would be facing off for the grand prize of $100,000. Both had fought long and hard to get there. </p><p>Geoff. A member of the Killer Bass, Geoff has undergone a killer losing streak but fought through it. Making fast friends with DJ and Duncan and forming a relationship with Bridgette, he had been surrounded by allies. Now all those allies were gone. It was time for the party boy to stop partying and start fighting. </p><p>Gwen. As a member of the Screaming Gophers, she had enjoyed a prosperous series of wins before soon becoming the last Gopher. She had made few friends in her time, preferring to hang around LeShawna and Trent. She was back in her comfort zone now-working by herself. It was time for the meek goth to stand up and collect what was hers to take.</p><p>The finale was surprisingly tame. They would climb a flagpole and collect the flag from the top, cross a balance beam while carrying an egg, and then run four miles to the finish line with egg and flag in hand. Geoff and Gwen got ready and went to the starting line. And after that? Well, that’s up to you. </p><p>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Geoff/Gwen<br/>-Winner: Gwen/Geoff</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>